Pensamentos Torturantes
by RIP's Wizards
Summary: RIPAGEM. Mello super descaracterizado, indeciso sobre que rapaz escolher para amar. E três ripadoras que sofrem para ler esse treco.


**Ripagem por Lavi, Baby e Onigiri.**

**Fanfic:** Pensamentos de uma noite de inverno  
**Autora:** temari-nara-205  
**Link:** ./historia/91348/Pensamentos_De_Uma_Noite_De_Inverno/capitulo/1

**Lavi: *doente e morrendo de dor de cabeça, senta na mesa do escritório* Bom, a Baby achou mais uma fanfic para ripar. Vamos lá! Não pode ser tão ruim, né? *momento de silêncio* NÉ?  
Baby: Eu garanto que pode sim. E vai ser.  
Onigiri: Minha primeira ripagem... eita emoção! *w* - estala os dedos - Hora de ser malvada è_e**

Pensamentos de uma noite de inverno  
  
_Victims Of Love_

Oh oh Oh oh Oh, Oh oh Oh oh Oh,  
Oh oh Oh oh Oh, Oh oh Oh oh Oh,  
Oh oh Oh oh Oh, Oh oh Oh oh Oh, **{Lavi: Baixou a Lady Gaga!}(Baby: A fic nem começou e seja-quem-for já tá gemendo. Okey, vai dar besteira. )[Onigiri: Oh, fuck -.- /literalmente.]**

Um loiro virava em sua cama, **{Lavi: Poing, direita. Poing, esquerda. E se separa a pontuação da palavra que vem seguida!}** a chuva caia la **{Lavi: Baby, um acento aqui, por favor!}(Baby invoca um acento mas o mesmo se recusa a ir)[Onigiri: Não só um, mas dois acentos. Homicídio duplo do Português ._.#]** fora e o vento não cessava um só minuto, **{Lavi: Separe a pontuação da palavra à direita!}** Near ou Matt? **{Lavi: Matt, com certeza!}(Baby: O ruivo gostosão, lógico. 8D Afinal, quem iria querer um albino que parece que tem oito anos? ¬¬)[Onigiri: Um pedófilo?] **essa **pergunta {Lavi: Começo de frase, letra maiúscula, cacete! Já vi que essa fic vai ser ma-ra! -not}(Baby: Imagine-me tentando ler esse lixo na tela do meu celular. Gastei minha visão nisso, para nada!)** ecoava em sua mente,ele n **{Lavi conta até cem}(Baby: o, p, q, r, s, t... Que foi? Não era pra citar o alfabeto?)** conseguia responde-la **{Lavi: Cadê o acento?}(Baby: Ele se recusa a ir. Disse que sentir-se-á sozinho.)** e isso o indignado {**Lavi: Indignado? Indignado? Indignada tô eu com as fics que a Baby acha! É "indignava", porra! Se quer escrever, escreva direito, cacete!}(Baby: Indignada estava eu, quando achei essa porcaria!)[Onigiri: Lavi tá dando a louca!]**,ele levanta da cama e vai ate** (Baby: ACENTO!)[Onigiri: Acho que essa menina nunca viu um acento na vida]** a **[Onigiri: Aqui não devia ter uma crase?]** cozinha pegar uma barra de chocolate para afundar todas as suas angustias **{Lavi: Sério, autora, me diga o que você tem contra os acentos?}(Baby: E espaçamentos também, só pra constar.)**,volta para o quarto já com a barra na boca e se senta na cama,na verdade se joga na cama com força fazendo a mesma chiar um pouco. **{Lavi: Ok. Agora, respira, autora! Sabe, existe um negócio chamado "ponto final", você já ouviu falar?}[Onigiri: E falta umas vírgulas por aí. Eu me senti exausta só de ler em pensamento]  
**

-porque não consigo escolher? {**Lavi: Começo de frase, letra maiúscula! [2]}(Baby: Porque, como eu disse a Lavi, fizeram de você uma menininha indecisa, Mello.)[Onigiri: "Oh my god, pra quem eu vou dar? Pra quem eu vou dar? ." Mello viadinho é dose ¬¬](Baby: Total concordo, Oni. ¬¬) **ahhh **{Lavi: Letra maiúscula, esqueça a porra da repetição do h e bote uma porcaria de uma vírgula aqui!}** por que estou me importando com isso! **{Lavi: Era pra ser uma pergunta? Cadê a bendita interrogação?}[Onigiri: Ela fugiu com as amigas vírgulas] **eu eu **{Lavi: Eu, eu, eu... Egocêntrico! E eu me recuso a falar da falta de letra maiúscula no início da frase!} **não não **{Lavi: Arranhou o disco, criatura?}[Onigiri: Peraí, ele tá no modo "loading", daqui a pouco volta com a emice] **posso **{Lavi: Vírgula}** não posso ceder a essa a essa vontade...MERDAH! **{Lavi: Merda não tem h, caralho! Se vai xingar, xinga direito, porra!}(Baby engasgou com uma espinha de peixe de tanto rir.)[Onigiri foi vomitar e já volta]** -Mello se desespera e se deita novamente **{Lavi: Vírgula [2]}** se jogando **(Baby: Ora, ele deitou ou se jogou? Aliás, ou eu perdi algo, ou o Mello não havia se levantado para poder deitar de novo. ôo)[Onigiri: Também não vi isso. Vai ver o Mello se levantou e caiu de novo pra dar impacto]** fazendo a cama chiar mais uma vez,aquele chiado,o lembrava quando... **{Lavi: Tem um ponto a mais nessa reticência! E eu ME RECUSO a acreditar que ESSA CRIATURA é o Mello!} {Lavi [2]: Olha lá o que você vai falar, chocólatra!}(Baby: Por que eu não saí correndo ainda?)[Onigiri: Isso NÃO é o Mello. Isso é uma bichona ù_u]  
**  
No começo, eu tentei te avisar  
Se você brinca com fogo, vai se queimar (**Baby: Mello se queimou e tem um cicatriz pra comprovar. Até faz um pouco de sentido, vá. -not.)[Onigiri: Ele se queimou com outras coisas... e-e /apanha.](Baby: Ah, nem imagino.)  
**E aqui estamos nós, mesma situação  
Você nunca escuta, eu nunca escuto...  
Agora eu estou pensando em um modo de escapar  
Me pegou numa rede e o meu coração é a reza  
Você vai mesmo jogar o seu coração fora, fora, fora? **{Lavi: Isso é uma música? É que, sabe, não tá nem em itálico, nem em negrito, sei lá, né? De repente...} (Baby: Eu juro que achava que era o Matt falando. )[Onigiri: Trilha sonora rules]  
**  
_Flash back __**{Lavi: Um BOM ficwritter sabe indicar quando é flashback e quando não é, SEM colocar um aviso, sabia?}(Baby: Pena que ela NÃO É uma boa ficwritter.)[Onigiri: Se fosse, a gente não estaria aqui]  
**__  
-afinal, __**{Lavi: Começo de frase, letra maiúscula! [3]}**__ você vai parar de jogar esse maldito dado e vai me ouvir? __**{Lavi: Momento MelloxNear, eu mereço!}(Baby: NÃO, ME RECUSO! ME SOLTA! *tenta fugir mas Lavi a segura* PIEDADE! ToT')[Onigiri sai correndo e carrega Baby junto](Baby: Oni, eu vou te agradecer eternamente! *-*)**__ -mello __**{Lavi: Autora, me faz um favor? Vai aprender as regras de escrita!}(Baby: Que eu saiba, a reforma ortográfica não aboliu a letra maiúscula. Nem poderia!)**__ murmurava irritado enquanto socava a parede com raiva. __**{Lavi: Uma atitude cannon do Mello. Pelo menos isso...}[Onigiri: Socar a parede... cena super clássica de personagens revoltadinhos]  
**__  
Near ignora o garoto __**{Lavi: Afinal, ignorar os outros é a única coisa que aquele albino maldito sabe fazer}**__ ,isso soava como uma forte provocação ao loiro que agora avançava em cima do ''maldito dado'' __**(Baby: Juro, não entendo o por quê das aspas. uû)[Onigiri: Aiiiii! O Mello-chan tá com ciúmes do dado!]**__ e o jogava pela janela. __**{Lavi: Ok. Eles vão brigar e depois se pegar, é isso? Clichê!}(Baby: Mãe Lavi!)[Dado: - falando pro Mello - Ele pode se pegar com você, mas sempre pensará em mim ll Onigiri: Eu imagino se o Near leva os "brinquedinhos" dele pro banheiro]**_**  
**

_-agora __**{Lavi: Letra maiúscula e vírgula!}**__ você pode fazer o favor de me OUVIR? __**{Lavi: Fala que eu te escuto, meu loiro!}(Baby: Ela usa a letra maiúscula onde não deve.)**__ -o loiro falava muito irritado,mais {__**Lavi: Cacete, o correto é MAS! Por que os autores não sabem diferenciar "mas" de "mais"? Alguém se habilita a me explicar?}(Baby: Não dá, meu cérebro derreteu.)[Onigiri: Eu tentei, todos sabem que eu tentei naquele maldito jornal ù_u] **__o albino o ignora e sai do quarto para procurar seu dado no jardim. __**{Lavi: Albino autista maldito... Sim, eu detesto o Near. Alguém tem algo contra? *com a varinha em mãos e pronta pra lançar um crucio*}(Baby: Nada contra, eu odeio também. Eu tenho tudo contra seu crucio com dois 'c'. uû) {Lavi: Corrigido. u/u}[Onigiri: - pega uma faca - Lavi, Lavi... bom é ver o sangue jorrando n.n8]**___

-NEAR _**{Lavi: Um ponto de exclamação cairia bem aqui, sabia?}-**__mello __**{Lavi conta até duzentos}**__ vai atrás do garoto de cabelos brancos e o puxa com força de volta ao quarto q __**{Lavi: INTERNETÊS MALDITO!}**__os dois estavam antes._

_-porque __**{Lavi:**__**Começo de frase, letra maiúscula! [4]}(Baby: Ótimo. Autora, você conhece a regra dos por quês? *controlando a vontade de lançar Sectumsempra*)[Onigiri: Se ela souber usar uma vírgula certa, já é muito]**__ você me agride tanto?-o albino olhava para o loiro,seu olhar parecia um pouco confuso. {__**Lavi: Near demonstrando sentimentos? É ruim, hein!}(Baby: AHÁ! Eu bem que sabia que esse Near era falso! eê)[Onigiri: Esse Near é made in China, Babitcha](Baby: Ele nunca me enganou. eê)  
**__  
-você {__**Lavi: DESISTO!}(Baby: Eu! o.o)**__ vive para me provocar __**{Lavi: Vírgula! [3]}**__ seu fedelho idiota!vive __**{Lavi: Sem comentários para a falta de letra maiúscula. E, autora, sabe a tecla do seu teclado que se chama "barra de espaço"? Então, você deve usá-la depois que usar algum tipo de pontuação, porra!} (Baby: Só pra dizer, é desnecessário o uso de dois pontos de exclamação. Um só já indica o que você quer passar, seja lá o que for.) **__me desafiando,me fazendo perder a cabeça!meu estreasse __**{Lavi: Teu O QUÊ?}(Baby foi beber arsênico e, com sorte, volta rapidinho.)[Onigiri: Estreasse. Es... treasse... ESTREASSE? QUE PORRA É ESSA? Ò_O Zero-dois, traz o pau pra eu dar nesse Mello ¬¬] **__e __**{Lavi: Outro acento esquecido!}**__culpa sua!seu __**{Lavi:...}**__ albino miserável!-o loiro agora joga o albino no chão fazendo o mesmo cair e deslizar pelo chão do quarto ate __**{Lavi: Baby, a nossa ONG vai dobrar de tamanho só com ESSA fanfic!} (Baby: Então 'bora parar de perder tempo com essa fanfic e caçar um lugar maior pra ONG. uû)[Onigiri: Essa chão deve tar puta de encerado pra eles deslizarem pro quarto ¬¬] **__que ele bate de costas na cama e acaba deixando uma lágrima escorrer. __**{Lavi: Tô morrendo de dó desse Near descaracterizado! -not} (Baby: E eu achava que o Near era incapaz de chorar, que burra que eu sou! Eu deveria me chamar Amane Misa!)**_  
_  
Todo mundo já machucou alguém antes  
Todo mundo já foi machucado por alguém antes  
Você pode mudar, mas você sempre voltará para mais  
É um jogo e todos nós somos apenas vitimas do amor.  
Não tente lutar, vítimas do amor  
Você não pode decidir, vítimas do amor,  
Oh oh Oh oh Oh, vítimas do amor,  
Oh oh Oh oh Oh,_

_-near... __**{Lavi: Putaquepariu! Autora, vai aprender a escrever antes de publicar algo, vai!}**__-o loiro __**{Lavi: Vírgula e eu desisti de contar}**__ ao ver aquela cena __**{Lavi: Vírgula, de novo!}**__ se aproxima e se ajoelha na frente do albino e poema __**{Lavi: O Mello lê um poema pro Near, é isso? *confusa*}(Baby tenta imaginar o Mello recitando um poema pro Near e se joga da janela)[Onigiri: Acho que ela quis dizer "poem a", mas... POEM? Dá licença, vou bem ali encomendar um assassinato a uma certa autora ¬¬] **__mão eu __**{Lavi já tá perdendo a paciência}(Baby: Lavi, 'bora beber?){Lavi: Por favor! }**__ seu rosto fazendo os olhos de near __**{Lavi: RECUSO-ME A COMENTAR!}**__acabarem se dirigindo directamente __**{Lavi: O "c" tá de intrometido aí!} **__a ele. __**(Baby: Quem ignorar a ripagem e entender a frase ganha um Death Note.)[Onigiri: Não vou gastar meu cérebro tentando entender alguma coisa como essa ¬¬]  
**__  
-eu não tinha a intenção de te irritar __**{Lavi: Vírgula!}**__ mello...-o albino falou olhando para o loiro. __**(Baby: Claro que tinha! Tu vive pra isso!)  
**__  
o {__**Lavi: Eu não comento mais a falta das malditas letras maiúsculas!}**__ rosto de mello __**{Lavi: ...[2]}**__ se aproximava calmamente ate __**{Lavi: O acento do "até" fugiu, é?}**__ que near abriu a boca e mello atacou aqueles lábios pálidos __**{Lavi: QUANDO SE ESCREVE UM NOME PRÓPRIO, SE USA LETRA MAIÚSCULA, AUTORA! *puta da vida com os erros banais*}(Baby: Near ia mandar o Mello se afastar, mas o louro o atacou antes. Esperto.)[Onigiri: Near virou chocolate branco xD]**__ ,suas linhas {__**Lavi: Linhas do quê? De costura?}(Baby: Linha da vida! 8D)[Onigiri: Imaginei se o Near tinha umas curvas aí... -.-](Baby: Imaginei essa cena com a música Olhar 43 como música de fundo, depois do comentário da Oni. -q)**__ pareciam lutar e a mão de mello __**{Lavi: Puta que pariu!}**__ trazia o garoto de cabelos brancos para mas __**{Lavi: Aqui você deveria usar o MAIS, autora!}**__ perto e o albino entrelaçava seus braços nos ombros do loiro. __**(Baby: Ah, Kira! Faça-me o favor e mate o Near! O Mello não sabe o que faz, tadinho. úù)[Onigiri: Agora que eu tava pensando... isso aí é só o flashback? O que o Mello tá fazendo pensando nisso? Batendo punheta? ¬¬]**___

o beijo seguia intenso ate _**{Lavi: Baby, me tire daqui antes que eu xingue a autora até a décima quinta geração!}(Baby sequestra Lavi e leva-a até um bar. Lá elas acham Matt e ficam comentando como o Mello era melhor antigamente.)[Onigiri: Hey, Babitcha, me leva pra um lugar que tenha o Kanda e onde eu faça uma coisa mais produtiva D:](Baby: Pro Kanda eu não sei, muié, mas o Matt é simpático. 8D~)**__ que os dois se separam ofegantes __**{Lavi: Autora, você conhece algo chamado "pontuação"? Porque não parece!} **__ate__** {Lavi: ...[3]} que {Lavi: Vírgula!} **__em um movimento rápido__** {Lavi: Vírgula}**__ faz near ficar em baixo de seu corpo quente,ate q __**{Lavi: Para todos aqueles que TENTAM ser ficwritters: NÃO SE USA A PORRA DO INTERNETÊS EM FANFIC, CARALHO!} **__os dois seguem ate a cama de mello. __**{Lavi: Essa autora não sabe escrever! Não é possível que alguém, que saiba escrever, cometa tantos erros bestas!}  
**__  
depois de vários beijos e caricias {__**Lavi: CarÍcias tem acento e bote uma vírgula aqui!}**__ ali estão os dois deitados __**{Lavi: Vírgula!}**__ ofegantes e suados com seus corpos cobertos apenas pelo lençol daquela cama. __**{Lavi: O lemon passou e eu nem vi! GRAÇAS A MERLIN!} (Baby ainda está flertando com Matt e ignora todo o momento MelloxNear.)[Onigiri: Foi tão rápido que nem vi eles tirando a roupa! o_o Alguém gozou antes da hora... u_u]  
**__  
Fim do flash back __**{Lavi: ...}[Onigiri: Também tou irritada com esse negócio ¬¬]**_**  
**  
Mello **{Lavi: Vírgula}** agora **{Lavi: Vírgula}** estava voltando a si **{Lavi: Vírgula}(Baby: Ele estava alucinando? Ah, estava. Lembrar do Near é quase uma alucinação.)[Onigiri: Viram? Sabia que ele tava batendo umas]** após se perder em seus pensamentos,se perder em suas lembranças daquele ''maldito albino''. **(Baby: Que o Near é maldito, todos sabem, mas eu ainda não entendo o motivo das aspas! òó)  
**  
Mello **{Lavi: Vírgula}** agora **{Lavi: Vírgula}** seguia ate **{Lavi: "Até" tem acento, porra!}(Baby: Vem acento! A mamãe ama vocês!)** a sala como de costume **{Lavi: Vírgula}** comendo seu amado vicio**(Baby imagina o Mello comendo Kira e vomita todo o chocolate que comeu.)[Onigiri imagina a mesma cena e cai da cadeira de tanto rir]{Lavi lembra da fanfic MelloxRaito que leu e engasga}**,ate **{Lavi: Desisto!}** que ele encontra Near e o da seu ''Maldito dado'' **{Lavi: Oi? Frase confusa.}(Baby: As aspas desnecessárias! òó)[Onigiri: Alguém dá um tiro nessas aspas, pelo amor de Kami-sama?](Baby: Poderíamos pedir pro Mello, mas ele tá muito descaracterizado. Nem deve saber o que é uma arma. ¬¬)**,Near sorri e mello se abaixa para ficar na sua altura e um beijo os dois trocam,para o azar de mello,matt passava no corredor! **{Lavi: Essa fanfic tá me tirando do sério...} (Baby: Essa exclamação faz parecer que é surpresa. Nem é, isso é típico clichê.)[Onigiri: Não gosto quando o narrador usa exclamação, fica ridículo ¬¬]  
**  
-MELLO!-o ruivo gritava. **{Lavi: "O ruivo GRITA"}(Baby: O ruivo gritou mas o Mello é loiro, demora pra assimilar. Aí o verbo ficou no passado. *foge dos crucio dos louros*.)[Onigiri: "Mello! Você está me TRAINDO? Eu, seu lindo e gostoso ruivo? Aaaah! Vou virar fã de Restart!"]  
**  
-matt...go-go-gomenesai!-o loiro corre em direçao **(Baby: Eu acho, apenas acho, que direção ainda tem acento.)[Onigiri: Alguém por acaso já viu o Mello gaguejar? Só podia ser trash mesmo]** a matt mais **{Lavi: É MAS, porra! Autora, vai estudar, vai!}** o ruivo o empurra com força **{Lavi: Vírgula!}** o fazendo quase cair no chão.

O ruivo corre e o loiro vai atrás **{Lavi: Autora, o que você tem contra as vírgulas?} (Baby: Eles tem nome, porra! Dá pra usar pelo menos os pseudônimos?) **deixando near um pouco triste, **{Lavi: Um PONTO ficaria bem aqui, sabe?}** o ruivo corria pelo jardim ate **{Lavi: ...} **se esconder no corredor do galpao**. {Lavi: E os acentos continuam a ser ignorados...}(Baby: E eu ainda acho que a reforma não aboliu o acento de galpão.)  
**

_Agora você está sendo perseguido, você está fugindo  
Porque isso acabou de acontecer de novo e você só quer que acabe  
Tentando ao máximo a não deixar tornar-se fria, muito fria  
Agora você pensa nas coisas que você pensou que queria dizer  
Mas quando você abre a boca, não sai daquele jeito  
Você vai mesmo jogar o seu coração fora, fora, fora  
No começo, eu tentei te avisar  
Se você brinca com fogo, vai se queimar  
E aqui estamos nós, mesma situação  
Você nunca escuta, eu nunca escuto_ _**{Lavi: Querida, nem li!}[Onigiri: Somos duas]**_

Mello entra no corredor **[Onigiri: Ele não tinha entrado no galpão?]** e vê Matt sentado no chão com a cabeça por cima dos joelhos e algo nas mãos**. (Baby: Ai, senhor, o que ele tem nas mãos? D: *pessoa nada pura*)[Onigiri: Quer mesmo que eu diga, Babitcha? e-e](Baby: Não precisa, eu tenho uma boa ideia do que pode ser. o.o)  
**  
-matt,você esta **{Lavi: Eu estou começando a ficar com dó dos acentos...} **bem?-mello perguntava **{Lavi: "Mello PERGUNTA"! Autora, preste atenção no tempo em que você escreve!} **nervoso.

-como você acha q **{Lavi conta até quinhentos}** eu estou **{Lavi: VÍRGULA, CACETE!}** mello?-o ruivo responde gaguejando. **{Lavi: Em que momento dessa fala o Matt gaguejou, posso saber?}(Baby: Sempre achei que o Matt tinha confiança. Enganei-me. É, decepções vão e vem. *foge da Maah por roubar a frase dela*)[Onigiri: É que o Matt virou fã de Restart, falei. E, porra, isso TÁ MUITO GAY! E olha que eu adoro Yaoi ¬¬]  
**  
Mello estica a mão e entrega um nintendo DS a Matt mais **{Lavi: Aqui é MAS e com VÍRGULA** **ANTES!}** o mesmo rejeita. **(Baby: O Matt que eu conheço e amo não rejeitaria. Mais uma descaracterização, weee. -not)[Onigiri: De onde o Mello tirou esse Nintendo DS? Da cueca?]  
**  
_Todo mundo já machucou alguém antes  
Todo mundo já foi machucado por alguém antes  
Você pode mudar, mas você sempre voltará para mais  
É um jogo e todos nós somos apenas vitimas do amor.  
Não tente lutar, vítimas do amor  
Você não pode decidir, vítimas do amor,  
Oh oh Oh oh Oh, vítimas do amor,  
Oh oh Oh oh Oh, vítimas do amor_ _**{Lavi: Querida, nem li! [2]}**_

Mello **{Lavi: Vírgula}** então **{Lavi: Vírgula}** passa a mão delicadamente no rosto do ruivo que o **{Lavi: O "o" tá de intrometido aqui ou é impressão minha?}(Baby: Ele tá! É que ele levou um fora do "p" e tá estragando fanfics alheia. Claro, essa não tem mais o que estragar, mas valeu a tentativa, "o".)** de imediato levanta o rosto e o beija **(Baby: É, Matt tem atitude!) (Baby [2]: Matt me traiu! ToT Vou entrar em depressão. ;_;)[Onigiri: Você ainda tem o Draco, amore u_u](Baby: Boa! To perdendo tempo aqui enquanto o Draco tá me esperando... uû)** deixando Mello surpreso já que ele estava magoado. **{Lavi: Essa autora não sabe usar as vírgulas, eu tenho certeza disso! Eu CANSEI de dizer onde as benditas deveriam estar!}**

-achei q **{Lavi: Internetês, VÁ PRA PUTAQUEPARIU!}** você ia me deixar matt..**.(Baby: Não, prefiro deixá-lo Near.)[Onigiri: Ele não acabou de beijar o Near? Vai ser guloso no inferno]**-o loiro olha nos olhos de matt. **{Lavi: Merlin, me diz, o que eu fiz pra merecer ripar uma fanfic dessas?}(Baby: Nem bota Merlin nisso! Ele não merece isso.)  
**  
-mello **{Lavi: VÍRGULA, CARALHO!}** você sabe que eu nunca conseguiria viver sem você por que **{Lavi: Esse porque é junto!}** eu te amo! **(Baby: Por que, Matt, por quê? ToT)[Onigiri: - lendo a fala sem ver as ripagens - BICHA! BICHA! BICHA!] **-o ruivo olha pra baixo novamente.

-matt...eu também te amo-o loiro beijou ruivo com voracidade. **{Lavi: Esse NÃO É o Mello que eu conheço!}(Baby: Esse também não é o Matt que eu conheço, mas E DAÍ?)[Onigiri: É trash, esqueceram?]  
**  
Mello e Matt vão para o quarto do ruivo,e horas depois estavam ofegantes e cobertos pelos lençóis pretos da cama. **{Lavi: Ainda bem que essa autora não resolveu escrever lemon!}(Baby: Ela não conseguiria.)[Onigiri: Do jeito que eles tão bichinhas, fiquei na dúvida qual foi Uke e qual foi Seme]  
**  
-eu te amo **(Baby: Deveria haver um ponto final aqui.)-**matt sussurrou no ouvido de mello e logo depois adormece ao seu lado. **{Lavi: ...}[Onigiri: Sem comentários sobre a viadagem]**

Deitado naquela cama os pensamentos de mello não fluem e ele continuava confuso,não queria ferir os sentimentos de matt ou de near. **{Lavi: Merlin, eu nunca vi o Mello TÃO descaracterizado! Porra, o cara é líder da máfia e super decidido!}(Baby: Eu juro que pensei a mesma coisa quando li pela primeira vez! Não consigo imaginar o Mello, líder da máfia, aquele que te dá um tiro se falar o que não deve, cara super foda, virar uma menininha assim. ¬¬)[Onigiri: E CADÊ AS VÍRGULAS?]**

_Todo mundo já machucou alguém antes  
Todo mundo já foi machucado por alguém antes  
Você pode mudar, mas você sempre voltará para mais  
É um jogo e todos nós somos apenas vitimas do amor._

Todo mundo já machucou alguém antes  
Todo mundo já foi machucado por alguém antes  
Você pode mudar, mas você sempre voltará para mais  
É um jogo e todos nós somos apenas vitimas do amor.

Não tente lutar, vítimas do amor  
Você não pode decidir, vítimas do amor,  
Oh oh Oh oh Oh, vítimas do amor  
Oh oh Oh oh Oh, VÍTIMAS DO AMOR! _**{Lavi: Querida, nem li. [4]}**_

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh **(Baby: Para que tanta repetição desse "h"? ôo)**-Mello grita e depois **{Lavi: Vírgula}** olhando para o rosto de matt **(Baby: Matt não acordou com o grito do Mello? Sono pesado é esse aí.) **quase adormese **{Lavi: Putaquepariu!}(Baby foi caçar o verdadeiro Mello e recusa-se a comentar isso.)[Onigiri: ADORMESE! POR FAVOR, ME MATEM!] **mais **{Lavi: Autora, vá aprender a diferenciar "MAIS" de "MAS", sim?}** olha um bombom que estava nas maos **{Lavi: Outro acento ignorado!}** do ruivo e sorri adormesendo **{Lavi: Putaquepariu! [2]}(Baby: Putaquepariu! [3])[Onigiri: ...]** logo em seguida.

**Lavi: *batendo a cabeça na mesa do escritório* Death Note... Um dos meus fandons mais queridos... Mello... Matt... Merlin, eu não mereço...**

Baby: *cortando os pulsos* Death Note... Mello... Matt... Ah, pelas barbas de Merlin, eu não merecia isso! Eu to pagando pecado de vida passada, só pode. x_x'

Onigiri: Afinal... essa porra não teve Lemon, não teve nenhuma decisão por parte desse Mello-gayzinho, não teve NADA! - pondo o pescoço na gilhotina - E mandem essa autora decepar as mãos pra nós nunca mais vermos uma porcaria dessa!


End file.
